A frequency synthesizer may perform frequency multiplication, frequency division and/or frequency mixing in order to generate an output signal with a frequency that is related to a frequency of the input signal (F0). A frequency multiplier may generate an output signal that is a harmonic (i.e., multiple) of the input signal. For example, the output signal at the frequency multiplier may have a frequency of 2F0. A frequency divider may generate an output frequency that is a fraction of the input signal (e.g., the output signal may have a frequency of F0/n, wherein n is an integer). A frequency mixer may mix two signals in order to calculate sum and difference frequency components of the two signals. Frequency multipliers, frequency dividers and/or frequency mixers may be included in numerous electronic systems in which input frequencies are transformed to output frequencies, such as in radio receivers, global position system (GPS) devices, radar systems, electronic warfare (EW) systems, mobile telephones, satellite receivers, etc.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.